<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh Sh*t I Messed Up Big Time by Super_Scarlet_Luthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739533">Oh Sh*t I Messed Up Big Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Scarlet_Luthor/pseuds/Super_Scarlet_Luthor'>Super_Scarlet_Luthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half Asleep [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harley Quinn (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>i actually kinda like this one, idk though - Freeform, might make this into an actual story some time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Scarlet_Luthor/pseuds/Super_Scarlet_Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this is just Harley Quinn gettin beaten to smithereens, and then getting saved by a hot woman who she’s totally in love with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half Asleep [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh Sh*t I Messed Up Big Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>btw this is what I pictured everybody lookin like, and we all know what Harley looks like.</p><p>(bald man: https://media.istockphoto.com/photos/muscular-bald-man-picture-id936838116)</p><p>(shorter man: https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g4/M01/AF/D1/rBVaEFnEzr6AFO-ZAAFm0Ggte1c540.jpg)</p><p>(tall woman: https://www.lipstickalley.com/proxy.php?image=http%3A%2F%2Fimages.asos-media.com%2Finv%2Fmedia%2F5%2F4%2F0%2F8%2F1778045%2Fimage4xxl.jpg&amp;hash=d4edb3d98dae438a4dc2081fd7820b79 but with shorter hair)</p><p>(short woman: literally Kelly Marie Tran)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are Harley Quinn, you’ve just robbed a bank and you’re escaping with a huge bag a cash, run in from rooftop to rooftop</p><p>You decide to split up the money, and you give it to some homeless people, a woman in a wheelchair, and a woman driving in a hearse.</p><p>You turn around from the hearse to see a tall, large man with a bald head looming over you. Behind him is a slightly shorter man with short brown hair, but he is still a little taller than you. They are both wearing suits, and the taller man says that he has seen you giving away the money that you had gotten for him.</p><p>You grapple up a building and instead of following you, he turns to follow the hearse, which is now parked in an alley as the driver processes that she’s gotten all this money.</p><p>You follow, jumping from building to building, and you scale down the side of one of the walls of the alley, begging for the bald man not to hurt the woman.</p><p>While trying to scale down a little further, you slip and fall all the way to the ground, getting a little bruised. You tilt your head to see the men walking towards you, and you don’t have much time to react before the bald man kicks you in the ribs. You are momentarily stunned, lying curled up on your side, and the bald man orders the shorter man to break a leg.</p><p>The shorter man stomps on your knee, and there is an audible crack. The shorter man then begins to kick your face, your stomach, and your legs. the baseball bat that you had been carrying is now clattered to the ground in front of you, discarded.</p><p>Out of nowhere comes a woman, standing behind the bald man, who had been previously watching. She is tall, just shorter than the bald man, with very short brown hair, a very pale face, and red and blue eye makeup. She is wearing a red leather jacket and asks if you are okay, and you just groan in response.</p><p>The two men turn away from you, beaten and bloody on the ground, and you take the moment to weakly grab at the bat, and toss it over to the woman.</p><p>She smiles and takes it, and starts to attack the two men, who have pulled out knives.</p><p>While she is attacking, you crawl over to the hearse, whimpering in pain. The woman is cowering inside, and you bang on a door and weakly tell her to get out of there. </p><p>She leaves and you turn to see the tall woman backed up against the wall, bat broken behind the two men who are advancing on her with their knives.</p><p>You attempt to crawl over to her when another woman arrives. She is short, and is carrying a knife and a gun. She points it at the men who back away, and you along with the tall woman make your way to her.</p><p>As soon as you turn the corner you run over to a conveniently placed public restroom, and hide inside the stalls with the two women.</p><p>You hear the door bang open and in come the two men, with guns now, roughly asking the women inside if they’ve seen anybody who matches your description. They all say no and leave. The three of you stumble out of the stalls.</p><p>You say a weak thank you and fall to the dirty ground, unable to hold yourself up anymore, and the tall woman picks you up bridle style. The short woman heads out the door to check for them, and it’s all clear.</p><p>They carry you to an abandoned wear house that’s been set up as a little base for a few criminal/homeless women (think Jericho from dbh) and take you into a private room, onto a bed so you can tell them wtf is going on.</p><p>After this whole interaction you decide to join forces with them to protect women all over the city.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>